Nana Osaki
Nana Osaki (大崎 ナナ Osaki Nana) is the lead vocalist of the popular punk band the Black Stones. She was born March 5, 1981 in Meguro, Tokyo. Biography Nana was born in Meguro, Tokyo. She is the illegitimate daughter of Misuzu Osaki (later Uehara), who left Nana in the care of her grandmother when she was four years old. Nana has not seen her mother since, and has thus forgotten what she looks like. Nana's grandmother, Miyuki, was very strict, and forbade her from wearing the colors pink and red because she did not want Nana to "tempt" men and become like her mother. Nana however, had a rebellious streak. In high school, she was friendless until she met Nobuo Terashima, who introduced her to punk music and bands such as The Sex Pistols. She was falsely accused of prostitution and was expelled when she didn't deny the charges. Nana soon regretted her decision; she believes that the accusations led to her grandmother's fatal illness. However, as a present to herself, Nana bought her first red dress. Nana wore the red dress to a punk concert with Nobu, where she first laid eyes on Ren Honjo. Nana was instantly captivated by him, and accepted Ren's offer when he asked her to join the band he was starting with Nobu and their friend Yasu. As the lead singer of the band Black Stones (Blast, for short), Nana gained a rabid following of fans in her hometown. She developed a typically "cool" appearance, wearing the punk fashions of Vivienne Westwood and getting a lotus tattoo on her arm. She also moved in with Ren, and the two shared an intense romance until Ren told her that he had been offered a big record deal and would be leaving Blast to play with the band Trapnest in Tokyo. Though Ren and Nana still loved each other, they believed that a long distance relationship would be pointless. Nana proudly refused to abandon her own musical career to follow Ren; thus, their relationship ended. Determined to "polish the shards of her dreams" and become a successful musician, Nana moved to Tokyo and re-formed Blast with Nobu, Yasu, and a new bassist, Shin. She also befriended Nana Komatsu, a kind-hearted but scatter-brained girl who, like Nana Osaki, wished to fulfill her dreams in Tokyo. The two Nanas shared an apartment (numbered 707, "Nana" being the Japanese word for seven) and became quite close despite their different personalities and aspirations. Nana gave Nana Komatsu the nickname "Hachi," (meaning eight) which was adopted by their mutual friends. Nana also became fiercely protective of Hachi, going so far as to physically threaten Hachi's philandering boyfriend, Shoji. However, Nana is also somewhat possessive of Hachi, and feels jealous when anyone appears to be taking "her" Hachi away. Hachi helped reunite Nana with her first love by inviting her to attend a Trapnest concert. At first Nana turned her down, but eventually gave in and agreed to go. For the first time in two years, Nana saw Ren in person. Ren saw her too, and they rekindled their romance that night. Nana thanked Hachi by introducing her to Trapnest's bassist, Takumi, whom Hachi idolized. However, Takumi's cold "playboy" personality put doubts in Nana's mind, and she wondered if he was a suitable partner for her friend. It soon became apparent, however, that during the period they were separated, Ren and Nana grew apart despite the fact that they still love each other. When they used to date, Ren and Nana often shared secrets and talk with one another; however, Nana now no longer confides in Ren as much. This fact worries her because whenever she has a problem, the person she turns to is Yasu, who, in turn, often rushes to her aid regardless of the time or place. Her trust in Yasu is perhaps because throughout all the years, Yasu remained an unending source of strength and a pillar of support for her, while Ren (like the mother who abandoned her) left her behind to pursue his own dreams. It was hinted that perhaps she has never forgiven Ren for it. Blast gets a record deal at Gaia Records and is quickly thrust into the public spotlight. Nana has trouble coping with the paparazzi, especially when tabloids print stories about Ren's possible affairs and probe into the location of her long-absent mother. Though Ren proposes to Nana and asks her to move in with him, their relationship is often volatile and Nana wonders if it will last. Nana also feels Hachi slipping away, since she has moved in with her now-husband, Takumi, and rarely sees her. Nana views Trapnest as her enemy, since Ren abandoned her for their band, Ren seems to be taken by Reira's singing, and Hachi often chooses Takumi over her. Nana hopes to reconnect with Hachi, and their time in apartment 707 remains special in her heart. Subsequently, both Nanas manage to catch up, first during Reira's birthday party and later, after Hachi's official engagement to Takumi, which Nana compared to as becoming "the wife of an underworld leader". Later in the series, it is revealed that Nana's mother is actually alive, and her whereabouts are exposed by a magazine called Search, which had previously exposed Ren and Nana's relationship to the public. It turns out that Nana's mother had actually maintained a fairly normal lifestyle and even had a child of her own, Misato Uehara. The Misato that the band knew was really Mai Tsuzuki, who borrowed Misato's name to feel like Nana's real little sister. Mai was the granddaughter of a man who was a lover of Nana's grandmother, and subsequently reading her grandfather's diary became a fan of Blast and Nana. The real Misato has an incredible likeness to Nana, and when she finds out that her mother abandoned her idol, she flees in shock and disappointment. When Shin is caught with Ryouko, who had possession of marijuana, Blast is unable to perform their concert tours. Nana asks Ren to play in his place, but because of his own drug addiction and his conflicting feelings of Nana's pride, he refuses to play for Blast and Nana feels betrayed. Since Shin's arrest forces Blast to go on hiatus, and Gaia offers Nana a solo contract. Ren wanted to try to quit his addiction of drugs before making up with Nana. While Ren has gone to retrieve Reira for the sake of Trapnest before meeting Nana for her birthday, he mistakes a cat for Nana and crashes his car. Nana was doing interviews in Osaka to prepare for her solo career when Yasu informs Nana that Ren has died, and must travel to their hometown for his funeral. Although she attends, she becomes catatonic and is unable to speak during the ceremony. After the procession, Ren's manager brings in a birthday present from Ren that was found in his belongings and asks Nana to accept it. Nana silently moves onto a couch and lies down. The present remains untouched. In recent chapters, Nana had started getting panic attacks due to stressful situations, causing her to have trouble breathing. This usually had to be remedied by putting a bag over her mouth to circulate carbon dioxide and regulate her breathing. Hachi wasn't aware of this problem until Chapter 81, where she helped Nana's breathing giving her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, providing her carbon dioxide. Physical appearance Nana Osaki is a tall, thin woman with short black hair and brown eyes. She has a pink/red tattoo of a lotus flower (she argues with Nana K. that it's a ren flower) on her upper left arm. Her nails are kept reasonably long, usually painted either red or black. Nana K. comments in chapter 1, when they first meet on the train, that her eyelashes are very long and pretty. She has six piercings in her left ear, three in her right. Personality and traits Nana may look like a tough punk rocker, but she has a kind heart and is a devoted friend. She can have a sarcastic attitude at times and have a cruel sense of humor. Abandoned by her parents and raised by her grandmother, Nana was expelled from high school after she was falsely accused of prostitution. Despite these hardships, Nana "polishes the shards of her dreams" and is determined to be successful as the lead vocalist of Blast. She is now engaged to her first love, Ren Honjo, although she also has lingering, ambiguous feelings for Yasu. Nana's favorite things never change. Her favorite designer is Vivienne Westwood, and her favorite band is the Sex Pistols. She smokes Seven Stars and likes coffee with milk and strawberry cake. She also has the ability to cook, but prepares all her food with too much salt, which only Ren seems to enjoy. Behind the scenes *Nana made her first appearance in the second prologue chapter. *She is voiced by Romi Park in the anime with Anna Tsuchiya as her singing voice. Rebecca Shoichet voiced her in the English dub of the anime. Appearances *''Nana'' **Manga **Anime *''Nana'' (film) *''Nana 2'' *''Nana'' (video game) *''Nana: Everything is Controlled by the Great Demon King!?'' *''Nana: Live Staff Mass Recruiting! Beginners Welcome'' Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Black Stones members Category:Osaki family